User talk:Thebananacrafter95!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Little neinsteins.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 07:13, January 13, 2015 (UTC) K K K Fine Sicker than your average nigger killer Twist nigger’s heads off Niggers fucking stink niggers and gayers Chicken wing eating players Triple K hooligans like Moon Man Dead right if they head right Fucking your mom every night Moon man’s been smooth since days of killing jews Never lose Never choose to lynch jews who do something to us Talk go through us your mom walked to us Get on a rape bus; screw us, screw us Yeah, KKK, nigger babies i don’t give a fuck Stick it up the butt Dare I not see at your ripe cherry pussy Bang every porch monkey easily, busily Recently niggers fronting ain’t saying nothing My cock nigger Suck it, Triple K mafia, we’re on it Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great I put niggers underground without a sound You minorities can’t step to me All spics need to go back to Mexico Never to be stealing money from you and me Now who’s the real dookie All you niggers smell like shit You niggers can ride my dick Spear chuckers pushing up sticks Ooga booga, go back to Africa I don’t know why I hate blacks Oh yeah, it’s because they look And smell like ass Quit throwing your chicken bones on the sidewalk Spics need to learn some English talk I don’t give a fuck about your mama Jizzing on her face ain’t no drama It’s probably different than the nigger cock she’s used to Kill a nigger and skullfuck a jew Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great Sunman Everything you be saying is offensive to me As a proud African American I would have used my right to free speech Moon Man you need to stop the hate After all we are one universal race Fuck off nigger I don’t give a fuck about people of other colors Get the fuck out you ain’t my brother Why don’t you go and fuck a hyena When it’s dark outside I can’t even see ya Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great This is Moon man here telling you niggers to take a long walk off a short pier Vote 5, faggots, and I’m out of here go and die pony fuck